Cartoon Global Order (Beta Version)
by JMbuilder
Summary: In a world where ALL cartoons lives called Cartoonia, one meteorite end up falling from the sky, killing the government and others parties that could replace . With that, anarchy comes and groups are formed. Which one of them, try to rebuild the world: CARTOON GLOBAL ORDER. Rated T for safe. Main Cartoons: Loud House, Amazing World of Gumball and Spongebob. (Story will start soon)
1. Prologue of Information

Cartoon Global Order

**Prologue of Information**

When a cartoon starts, a world that have a government is created but in this case, the world is in anarchy.

Simply, that world was called "Cartoonia" where all cartoons lived an interacted each other. The capital of that united world was called "Font". Was called in that way because it's where it says that was created all the world cartoons. The government was very popular with all cartoons and they were always voted.

But then, the government made a conference on Font to unite with the other politics since the government never changed. But the day that was chosen was, without knowing, the worst day ever.

When the conference starts a meteorite that nobody knows that was falling, hit in the conference place destroying the politics and the government

With that, all the world was in anarchy: stores raided, characters fights each other and many hided or moved, it was known as the "Red and Black Era"

1 month later…

After 31 days of terror, the world was very much destroyed. Many houses were damaged, stores were robbed after being raided and many factions were made to fight each other. The most damaged cities is where was the localization of the biggest cartoons: Springfield (Simpsons), Royal Woods (Loud House), Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants), Dimmsdale (Fairy Odd Parents), Elmore (Amazing World of Gumball) and others. The world did see anarchy when an city was with destabilization for such days but never seen worse than the Red and Black Era

But in Royal Woods, there is a faction where the objective was restoring the world order in a good way. Was called Cartoon Global Order. In that faction have three leaders. Two had as members their family and the other was with their friends. How as their situation? Let´s see:

Main Leader: Lincoln Loud (Loud House), known was the "Man with a Plan". Before the anarchy, he had a good life with his parents, ten sisters and pets. He played video games, read comics and helped his sisters in everything. He had friends, specially his best friend Clyde that has two dads and have many in common and Ronnie Ann, that is sister of the boyfriend of the oldest sister that, even that moved in the big city to live with the family, they have many contact with video chatting and visits.

When the world was in anarchy, the family bunked in their house to avoid be injured. They made tiny explorations to find water and food. Lincoln was in a tone of depression but he wasn't depressed. He started to stay in his tiny room to process and think about this. All his sisters (Specially Leni, Luna, Lucy and Lana that had very good relationship) were worried about him. Their situation wasn't good. They had many argues and their parents, especially Lynn Sr., couldn't control everything because they never expected about anarchy.

One day, Lincoln made an announcement. He revealed that he made a plan where he was the leader. He made schedules, explorations times and activities to control the situation. And it worked? Yes but he known that he couldn't do alone. And when he thinked on that, he welcomed the two next leaders with family and friends.

2nd Leader: Gumball Watterson (Amazing World of Gumball) known as in the order "Boy of Calm" because in his leadership, he tried to be calm in any situation. Before the anarchy, he lived in Elmore with his parents, brother/best friend that before was a pet (Darwin) and her sister that, even with 4 years, was very smart (Anais). He had, like Lincoln, many friends like Banana Joe, Hector, Sarah and Leslie and a girlfriend (Penny). He had more friends outside the school like Larry, Rob (Even that he considered as an villain) and Mr. Robinson (even that he wasn't very friendly with Gumball). After the anarchy, he and his family decided to leave the town (remembering the events of "The Pizza"). They packed up some things. Since there wasn't interned or electricity they throw up their phones. The main things where: Gumball's Skate (Even that he doesn't use) , Darwin´s Aquarium, Anais's Doll "Daisy", Nicole's (Mom) Family Photos and Richard´s (Dad) Draws and Photos of his sons (Remembering "The Hero"). They used their car to leave. They needed to find a city fast because the car fuel could be the last. They exited Elmore and prayed for a new place to hide. When the fuel run out, they were in Royal Woods entrance. They entered in the city with their bags. They were sweating because are worried that someone kidnap them or attack. When the hope was almost running out like the fuel was, they find the Loud family and Lincoln welcomed them making Gumball as second leader.

Finally, the 3rd Leader: Spongebob Squarepants (Of the show of same name) known as the "Cooker Positive Attacker" because he made good food, stayed positive and attacked with spatulas. Before the anarchy (sorry for repeating again), he lived with his pet Gary and had two neighbors: Patrick, his best and dumb friend and Squidward (even that he doesn't like him so much) his grumpy friend. He worked in Krusty Krab as the only cooker for Mr. Krabs, his stingy boss. He worked with Squidward too. He had other friends like Sandy, Larry and Mr. Puff (Even she scares every time Spongebob do a test drive as her student). After the disaster, Spongebob panicked and hopelessly, he tried to find his friends to leave the town with him but he only catches Gary (Of course), Patrick, Sandy and Squidward (That didn't care and just joined him to escape). Squidward boat was in workshop so they used the only working Sandy´s test cars. Hopefully, they leaved the city and agreed to find a safe city. They refused Dimmsdale, Elmore and City (Is the name of Regular Sow's City) and when they reached Royal Woods, they were robbed and the car was stolen. Spongebob, Gary, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy walked away and after some time, they felled because they were tired (especially, Squidward). The last thing that Spongebob sees is a white-haired boy and a blue cat with some other. Spongebob waked up in a basement with his friends. They had a question: Who help them? To answer the question, they get upstairs and sees two families: One of the white-haired boy and another from the blue cat. After some presentations, they were integrated in the faction and Spongebob was put as the 3rd Leader.

Lincoln, Gumball and Spongebob controlled the Cartoon Global Order and their members. The members supported them because they were the only hope.

The leaders set up two groups in the faction:

Research Group, which was formed between the biggest brains that was Lisa, Anais and Sandy. Anais and Lisa hasn't good relationship that was filled of jealousy and rivalry. Sandy was "The Pacifier" and leader of the group to try to stop any try of fight between Anais and Lisa.

Attack and Defense Group, initially formed with Lynn Jr. and Nicole and called before "Attack and Defense Pair". They started to be not friendly and argue. Nicole wanted the leadership because she was the adult and Lynn Jr. because she was good with all sports. The leaders had enough and put Luan as an member and leader because of her pranks, even that the real reason was to control them. Luan was "The Pacifier" of the group like Sandy but more aggressive.

Because of the groups, security and to give some place to sleep, the roommates changed. In Ex-Lisa's and Lily's room turned the place of all members of the Research Group. Lily passed to sleep in the parent's room like Squidward had to sleep there. Luan passed to sleep in Lynn's room and Lucy passed to Luna's room. Darwin sleeps there too with his aquarium. Initially, Lincoln's room shall be the Leader's Room but is too thin so SpongeBob and Gumball had to sleep on the couch but no problem. And Patrick and Richard? Well, they sleep in the basement. Was found couches so that's easy to sleep (In case of Patrick and Richard case, is).

There is many more information about this faction but you will discover in this story.

See you later!


	2. TEST (NEED HELP)

**Hi guys! JMbuilder here! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I forgot to take the first chapter to my vacations (where I had the other stories) and when I came back, I was revising the story to check the format and the speeling and grammar errors until I noted that... the chapter was bad. With that, I decided to rewrite it.****The chapter that I'm showing to you is the version before the rewrite. My idea is to you help me. You need to read this chapter and review or PM me to say what I need to add, remove or change action to the characters not be too OOC (It's 1 month on the future soo the characters may change their personality a little). Don't consider this as part of the official story please.****The only thing I changed here is separating dialougues and paragraphs and adding the "/TIME SKIP/" to separate the story by sections.****Now with that out of the way, time to help me!**

**/CHAPTER'S FIRST VERSION STARTS/**

**Chapter 1 – A Typical Day**

A new day raised on Royal Woods, or what was before the disaster. The sun appeared on the sky slowly. Seems that had a fight on the night because of some fire.

In a house, we see a tiny window. And that's Lincoln's room. Lincoln needed to wake up first and them wake up, in this order, Gumball and SpongeBob, Research Group, Attack and Defense Group, the adults and then the rest. To wake up, he had an alarm clock and when have no electricity, how it can work? Simple: Courtesy of Research Group, this clock is charged with a little solar system that charges every day and takes 5 days to recharge again. Thanks to Research Group.

Coming back to the story, the alarm clock whistled and Lincoln always hated that sound. He tried to ask to change but no use. He was the 1st leader but he can't do everything. He throw a sneaker to the off button and failed. He tried again with the other, hit and it stopped. Lincoln had to get up anyways so he did. He dressed and get out of the bedroom to go to the living room.

He sees two figures covered with a blanket in the couch. Obviously is SpongeBob and Gumball. Lincoln knows that they doesn't get up easily (In case of SpongeBob, just with an alarm clock). But there is just a way: Lincoln take off the couch's pillows. Not easy but he can do it. And then SpongeBob and Gumball waked up falling in the floor

SpongeBob and Gumball: AAAAHHHHH!

They knew that Lincoln always do it but always be surprised anyways, even that doesn't make sense.

Lincoln: Let's get up guys!

Gumball (Trying to stand up): Why you always do it?

Lincoln: Sorry but you never wake up easily what it seems…

SpongeBob (Standing up too): We need to have an alarm clock like yours…

Gumball (Sounding scared): Hah! Look!

Lincoln looks to the other side but then feels hurt. It's because Gumball punch him.

Gumball: Next time try something that hurt less than that punch. I can try to be calm but after many times, is impossible!

Gumball, Lincoln and SpongeBob start to work. They prepare the breakfast that is just put food cans on the table. Then it's set the vision on the hall of the first floor. We see Gumball to knock the door of the Research Group's Room and wait to it opens. It take some time until Sandy opens the door.

Gumball: Hey, time to go downstairs.

Sandy: Ok just let me try to Lisa and Anais doesn't try to fight again.

Then it's cut to the door of Attack and Defense Group where who knocks? Lincoln. Then Luan opens the door.

Luan: Good morning Linc.

Lincoln: Good morning. Time to go downstairs, right?

Luan: Yeah…

It's cut now to the bedroom where sleeps the adults and Lily. Spongebob knocks the door and in two minutes, Lincoln's mom opens the door. And looks like Squidward is still sleeping. Lincoln's dad shakes him and the reaction is a bit obvious…

The rest were waken up in last.

/TIME SKIP/

Now everyone is working in their tasks. Changes every day so it would be so confuse. But to focus, we see two persons patrol from all the outside of the house. Was surrounded by installed fences. Isn't the Attack and Defense Group, They develop plans and participate one by one in explorations and attack together onto invasions to the base. No. They are Squidward and Lola. Everybody have to help so they change the house patrol for better security. Anyways, Lola never wanted because she would be dirty but no use because we are in anarchy and it's always danger! During the patrol there was a discussion.

Squidward (Bored): So how was your life before this happened?

Lola: I thought I already said!

Squidward: No you don't. I mean almost. Then our first patrol ended and you escaped. And since we have more time, you can tell me.

Lola was not sure if she should talk about it. She wasn't the nicest person of the house, even that she hates to admit. There was the "Sound of Silence" and "Tattler's Tale" incident for example. She did things that she even was disappointed herself. She could just tell the good parts but could not be enough. But she tried:

Lola (Trying not getting nervous): W-Well… I win many pageant trophies. Lincoln always helped me. A-Always except when I gone to the regional's. In that L-Lincoln couldn't help me much.

Squidward: Hum-Hummm... And what bad things you did?

Lola (Surprised): What? What bad things?

Squidward: You look nervous, Lola. Looks like you are hiding something.

Lola: LIES!

Squidward (With more serious tone than usual): Admit it. If you admitted, you are the one that are telling lies. The pageant thing is true but there is more than that. Say it to me.

Lola (Sighing because of defeat): Fine… One day I make a prank on Lincoln because was ignoring us with an earplug thing. I hated it like my sisters and I made him think that he promised something until a certain hour. Was very bad. Even Lori used him as an ottoman. But the focus was mine because I planned everything…

Squidward: You did something to your other siblings that doesn't involve Lincoln?

Lola: No… But I was being selfish that time because…

Squidward: Because what?

Lola: Because the reason that he used that was that he wanted peace to read comics… I admit that was being too harsh on him without knowing…

Squidward was understanding why Lola didn't wanted to tell this. There was times that Spongebob and/or Patrick are more annoying than usual and wanted some time of peace. He tried one time in a day that was no costumers and let Spongebob manage since Mr.Krabs wasn't there at the moment. But or he always thinks that would never give the right change or worse, burn the restaurant. He couldn't relax and fainted when he discovered that the reason why was not costumers is because they doesn't change the sign from "closed" to "open" ("Squid's Day Off"). Was only possible when Spongebob moved to Krusty Krab to never be late ("New Digs") or when he was with Patrick on a Jellyfish Convention, for example. This last part almost killed his pet, Gary ("I Was a Teenage Gary"). Even forced Spongebob to take care of him when he quits the job but he had enough and Squidward was forced to go get the work back ("Can You Spare a Dime?"). He wasn't the nicest of the town but he doesn't recognize so much that.

In that, Squidward fell guilty.

Lola (Seeing that he was turning sad): What happened?

Squidward: You make me guilty.

Lola: Sorry?

Squidward: I made some bad things on the past on Spongbob like (tells "Can You Spare a Dime?", because fell guiltier of that) and especially when I mocked him because her grandmother kissed him on the forehead ("Grandma's Kisses").

Lola: Really?

Squidward: After that, the rest of the others that joined me on the mocking fell remorse. They persuade me to say sorry since I know him. I refuse so they always given me glares at work. In defeat, I said sorry to Spongebob. Was easier than when I did the worst April Fools prank on him ("Fools in April"). Honestly, they could done worse. When I read him diary, everyone throw tomatoes at me in a pillory for doing that ("Little Yellow Book").

Lola: To say the true, reading diaries is one thing that we have on common. I always be curious and read people's secrets.

Squidward: And your siblings discovered?

Lola: Almost.

Squidward: At least is not tomatoes on your face.

They laughed and resumed the patrol. Many things that regret and turn into a pun. It's better than Luan's puns.

Luan (Hearing Narrator's talk and on a window): HEY!

Narrator (To Luan): No offense, comedian girl!

Luan closes the window. But how she heard me? It doesn't matter. Anyways, coming back to the story and speaking about Luan, let's see what is happening on Attack and Defense Group.

/LITTLE TIME SKIP/

Normally, we see the group making plans of attack and defense. There was many argues, especially between Lynn and Nicole. Their plans doesn't have many fails but doesn't mean that is impossible to fail. One of the times, one plan made some injuries on some of the members. For respect, is not possible to describe but only can be said that made one of the members very hurt. And who is? There is an obvious hint: Lynn Sr. Going back to the story…

When Luan closed the window, she see Lynn and Nicole with interrogative faces.

Luan: What?

Nicole: Who were you screaming "HEY" to?

Luan: It is to someone that said that my jokes are not good (short of).

Lynn (Whispering to herself): Well, to who said that, he or she wasn't wrong.

Luan (Serious): What did you said, sis?

Lynn: Nothing…

Nicole: She said that was not wrong that your jokes are bad.

Lynn (Doing a face palm): Dang it!

Luan (Insulted): Ahhhgh… Let's forget that you said it. Not that you insulted me.

Nicole: Good sarcasm.

Lynn (Angry): Really! Why I can't keep it as a secret huh?

Nicole: Anarchy doesn't mean that you shall agree with insults.

Lynn: If he or she wasn't wrong, I wouldn't groaned to the jokes Luan always do.

Luan: I ignore that groans.

Nicole: Whatever. You are not being a good person now.

Lynn: At least, I don't have anger issues!

Nicole (Offended): Shut up Lynn!

Lynn (Getting angrier): I am not your child.

Nicole (Getting angry too): But I am adult.

Looked like this will origin a fight but before even fists reach to any part of their bodies, Luan knocked the door loudly.

Luan: Knock Knock.

Nicole and Lynn: Who's there?

Luan: Two persons.

Nicole and Lynn: Two persons WHAT?

Luan: Two persons that shall chill out. Get it? But seriously, please let's focus on fights plans and no on member's fights.

Lynn and Nicole calmed down and then Nicole approach to Lynn's face.

Nicole (Whispering): You weren't wrong Lynn, about the puns things.

Luan (Irritated): I heard that!

Nicole: Sorry but looks like some insults are right.

Luan: Oh now you believe in insults, huh?

Lynn (Even knowing that isn't her to talk): When it's the truth…

Luan: I could make what you consider as bad puns, Mrs. Watterson can have anger issues but you have a competitive problem!

Lynn: Why that joins to this conversation?

Luan: Oh I don't know, how about that is a problem you have like said?

Lynn: I thought we already settled this!

Luan: When I fell offended, it's no more settled!

Lynn: Whatever! At least, I don't make harmful pranks on April Fools!

Luan: At least, I didn't scare children with your energetic characteristic!

Nicole: Wait! That happened?

Lynn: Yeah but I tried to fix! AND NOW SHUT UP!

Nicole: YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO AN ADULT!

Lynn: YOU AREN'T THE LEADER!

Luan: BUT I AM SOO SHUT UP!

Lynn: I WOULDN'T SHUT UP ANYWAYS!

Nicole: DON'T DERESPECT WHO YOU CA…

BOOOOOOMMMMMM!*

All of this anger that raised to elevated levels was cut off by an explosion. Everyone was silent. Then they hear voices.

Voice: LOOK WHAT YOU DID, ANTI-SOCIAL GLAZZY!

This voice was from Anais.

Voice: THAT WASN'T MY FAULT CARROT BOSSY!

Annnnnd… It's from Lisa.

Voice: PLEASE CALM DOWN THAT A FIGHT WILL MAKE ANOTHER EXPLOSION!

The last voice was from Sandy. Since the walls were thin, was easy to listen.

Sandy: One minute and try to not fight! I am listening even that I am not in the room.

Minutes later and the door was opened by Sandy.

Sandy: Look, could please argue lower? An experience is being made and the noise is disturbing like you heard.

Luan: Sorry was just a person that offended me…

Minute of silence.

Sandy: Ok, not that is my business…

The door was closed. Everyone is little more aggressive because of the anarchy. Just only a little argue can disturb something. It can be strange because they weren't like that before but like is said, times change. And nothing can stop that even with all real and imaginable ways.

The Attack and Defense Group was quiet to calm down. Nobody speak until Luan get words out of her mouth.

Luan: Let's forget what we were arguing and end the reunion to create plans. Now help the other members please.

Nicole and Lynn (Still with anger): Fine…

Nicole and Lynn exited from the room and Luan fell out on her "provisory bed". Was stressing more than a fight. Was not easy to be the peacemaker. Looked easier on the research group but here no. She needs help but nobody more can do that.

Luan: I hope this era ends…

/TIME SKIP/

Of course, the explosion was noticed by everyone and in next minute, the leaders were on the Research Group's room knowing what happened.

SpongeBob: Soo the chemicals that you found exploded when mixed?

Sandy: Yes, it happened SpongeBob…

Anais (Angry): AND IT'S ALL FAULT OF ANTI-SOCIAL GLAZZY!

Lincoln: Woah whoa whoa! Stop with that!

Anais: OH YOU ARE ON YOUR SISTER'S SIDE?

Lincoln (Annoyed): I am in no side! The most important is that you shall all fix the room ok?

Research Group: Yes!

The leaders exited and Gumball came with a thought.

Gumball: Hey, we shall increase the security of outside? The explosion was heard from all sides.

SpongeBob: You're right! We need to do it!

Lincoln: Even I was against, this would happened anyways… Call Darwin and Patrick! They shall vigilate with Lola and Squidward.

Gumball: Good idea…

/TIME SKIP/

The morning was no more special than that but in the afternoon, things were more intense… We see the base in a big distance with black human figures watching there.

In the meantime, a leader's reunion was being held on Lincoln's room discussing some last days' issues. The only that isn't paying attention is Gumball looks like…

SpongeBob: Soo I have new plans for expanding the base with new future members that we shall try to find. It will help to rebuild our world faster and… (Notices Gumball) Hey Gumball! I know your name like knowing that I am talking with Lincoln and the walls!

Gumball (Jumping on the only chair that exists there): Huh? What?

SpongeBob: Gumball what happened this time? What you are thinking?

Lincoln: I shall agree with SpongeBob! You are with the head on the moon, not literally!

Gumball: First, I know that is not literal, second… I was thinking about my last life…

Lincoln and SpongeBob face palmed on that. Not that they doesn't respect but he already thought of that 6 times. It's becoming annoying.

SpongeBob: Again? No offense but is too much…

Gumball (Annoyed): I can't take that out of my mind ok? I am missing my old life! All of fun, all of adventures and all of frustration… Saying it again, I can't forgot!

Lincoln put his hand on Gumball's shoulder.

Lincoln: You're not alone… I had normal and good life with my sisters, parents and friends. Many adventures and many risks… But I am not thinking about that but I still miss that.

SpongeBob: Same here. I always miss doing krabby patties in Krusty Krab, to try to get my driver license and to play with

Patrick. I can't forgot when I played with him a snowball fight ("Snowball Effect").

Lincoln: See?

Gumball: Yeah… I see but I can't take it off…

SpongeBob: Don't worry. In more months, everything will come to normal. Ok?

Gumball: Yes! You're right. I can be a loser but I shall try to be strong! Let's-

CRASH!*

Gumball was shut up with glass broken. Everybody thinks was from Research Group again because of Anais-Lisa Fight.

SpongeBob: HEY! Control the girls, Sandy!

Sandy (Out of scene): They still are controlled!

Lincoln: Soo if wasn't there, what place would be?

Gumball: Maybe from Attack and Defense Group

Lincoln (Shook his head): Nah… The sound was very closer than listening from the tiny walls of my house…

CRASCRASCRASH!*

More sound of glass broken is heard. Lincoln peeked to outside by his tiny wall and come back when a glass bottle was in his direction. But at the same time, he fall and landed on SpongeBob without knowing.

Lincoln (Not so hurt): I'm ok. I fell onto something fluffy.

SpongeBob (Voice muffled): HEY! GET OF ME!

Lincoln get off from SpongeBob and the sponge get up.

SpongeBob: You're lucky that I am a Sponge!

Lincoln: Whatever. Gumball, it's your turn to activate code 20.

Gumball: On it. (Getting out of the room and yelling) CODE 20. BE PRAPERED!

Code 20 simply was when the base was attacked. Everybody run to the living room. I mean except who was patrolling because they shall see the enemy's moves. The leaders reached to the living room at last.

SpongeBob: Everybody! Divide in three teams! A part shall be with Nicole! Another shall be with Luan. The rest with Lynn Jr.! We will manage everything!

Everybody on the living room: ROGER THAT!

The group with Nicole was on the backyard as the reserve group. The other teams, is in the front. Like was suspected, a gang was outside. Only the future will tell who will win.

The leaders were in the front too and they yelled:

Leaders: DEFENSE!

The attackers passed from the fence and started to attack. Was very confuse but the most seen points were to Squidward to attack, he would use his clarinet to play and the attackers would put the hands on their ears. SpongeBob would with Sandy attack with their karate while Lynn Jr. with Free Fight. Nicole just shout her angry glares to the attackers run of fear. Patrick would attack with his strength since he was fat.

Patrick (Ending with someone and offended): HEY!

Narrator: No offense Patrick Star!

Really! How he heard what I said? Anyways, there was the biggest points. The leader of the attackers just ordered to everyone to retreat.

Attacker's leader: WE WILL COME BACK! IN NAME OF ROYAL MEN GANG!

/LITTLE TIME SKIP/

Everybody come back to their actions. Nobody really hurt.

In the Attack and Defense group we hear that wasn't used any of their plans, the Research Group was working, and the adults were exhausted. The rest was just like the adults. Nobody really did something special.

Everything just stopped at night when everybody sleep. That's another day of Cartoon Global Order.

**/CHAPTER'S FIRST VERSION ENDS/**

**DONE! Thanks for reading. Again, please review or PM me to say what I should change. I didn't correct the speeling and grammar errors since it's pointless before the rewrite.**

**Also, PLEASE try to help me. I have ideas how to change but with your help, the things will get easier.**

**I need to go! See you soon!**


	3. INFORMATION

**Heys guys! JMbuilder here.**

**I'm declaring openly that Cartoon Global Order will be put into a rewrite.**

**The reason is that I am seeing that the story is not good. I want to make this crossover but I want to make the best for you. I was making the third chapter when I decided to rewrite.**

**Now, I want to start from the real beginning. I will make a new name for this story and start by the origins. Then, I make another fanfic where it will be the 1st official season.**

**If you want to give ideas, give me. I want to develop the story like it should be.**

**Thanks for reading and I see you soon.**


End file.
